


New Dark Light

by Monocromatica



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Angst, Rimming, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica
Summary: La historia en la que tenemos un "real-fake-spiderman", o Peter Parker, necesita dinero, por lo que a veces se disfraza de Spiderman para las fiestas de cumpleaños de los niños. No está orgulloso de eso, pero paga las cuentas, y todavía no ha logrado revelar su identidad secreta, así que eso es todo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	New Dark Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Dark Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260883) by [ursweetheartless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless). 



> Le agradezco enormemente a ursweetheartless por permitirme traducir este fic, espero que lo disfruten!!!  
> En caso de ver algún tipo de error les pido me lo hagan saber  
> Muchas Gracias :3

Peter había estado nervioso cuando comenzó a hacer esto. Como, realmente nervioso. Estaba seguro de que alguien lo reconocería cada vez que salía, juntarían dos y dos y se descubriría que Peter Parker era Spider-Man. Parecía imprudente, incluso estúpido.

Pero, también había pagado bien. Como, cubrir la mitad de su renta en dos o tres horas de trabajo. Nada más podría hacerle ese tipo de dinero, especialmente nada que pudiera estar haciendo en las tardes de fin de semana brillantemente iluminadas cuando no tenía que estar en clase o afuera realmente siendo Spider-Man.

Así que ahora a veces se vestía como Spider-Man para las fiestas de cumpleaños de los niños. Era cómodo. Claro, recibió comentarios sobre cuán auténtico se veía su disfraz o cuán buena era su actuación, pero todos parecían asumir que era talento. Demonios, había recibido un cheque de bonificación cuando dejó una fiesta temprano hace unos meses para ayudar a los Vengadores, y una buena nota alabando su compromiso con el personaje. Todavía era cuidadoso con su información personal, especialmente en línea, pero no más cuidadoso de lo que sería un civil inteligente.

Solo trabajaba unos pocos fines de semana al mes, más en verano y durante las vacaciones, y ganaba lo suficiente como para poder vender algunas fotos de Spidey, otra gran excusa para su autenticidad, y todavía tenía suficiente dinero para llegar a fin de mes y tiempo suficiente para la escuela y la patrulla. No se estaba haciendo rico, pero lo estaba haciendo funcionar mientras terminaba la universidad, y eso fue suficiente.

Así fue como terminó aquí, en un idílico barrio suburbano a las afueras de la ciudad, un soleado sábado por la mañana. Había tardado una buena hora en llegar en Metro, pero la buena mujer que lo había contratado le había ofrecido casi el doble de lo que solía hacer en la ciudad y le había comprado un billete de tren de ida y vuelta, por lo que no se pudo quejar. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha y pantalones de chándal sobre el disfraz, aunque esperó para ponerse la máscara hasta que estuvo casi allí. Le hacían menos preguntas de esa manera.

La casa era bonita. No era la más grande de la cuadra, pero estaba bien cuidada. Una mujer abrió la puerta tan pronto como él tocó, con una amplia sonrisa y una voz familiar.

“Debes ser Peter, bienvenido, y gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Ellie se ha puesto ansiosa". La mujer dijo, cálidamente. Peter inclinó la cabeza.

“Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Me preocupaba no poder encontrarlo, por lo general no salgo tan lejos” Él dijo. Nunca fue bueno en las pequeñas conversaciones.

“Bueno, gracias de nuevo por venir. Se suponía que era una sorpresa, pero ella lo descubrió, y está súper emocionada". La mujer dio un paso atrás, guiándolo hacia adentro y hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Era más silencioso de lo que esperaba, y cuando llegó a la habitación de atrás, parecía una gran sala familiar, los sofás empujados a un lado, con enormes ventanas de piso a techo que daban a un exuberante patio trasero cercado. Solo había tres niños, no tantos como Peter estaba acostumbrado. El tipo de personas que lo contrataron generalmente no frenaban las fiestas para sus hijos. ¿Era una fiesta épicamente pequeña o había llegado temprano?

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, porque de repente fue abordado por la mitad en un fuerte abrazo y lo envió tambaleándose unos pocos pasos. Era una niña pequeña, vestida con lo que parecía un disfraz de wolverine con una falda pequeña y una tiara en su desordenado cabello castaño.

“¡Araña! ¡Usted vino! ¡Sabía que aparecerías!" Ella chilló.

“Por supuesto que vine. ¡Escuché que era tu cumpleaños, así que tuve que columpiarme por aquí!" Ella gimió en su estómago ante el juego de palabras, tirando hacia atrás para fruncirle el ceño teatralmente. Peter sonrió, lo suficientemente ancho como para que ella pudiera verlo a través de la máscara, y se tocó ligeramente el extremo de la nariz. "Está bien, ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?"

Peter se dejó llevar un poco y siguió a Ellie. Por lo general, tenía un plan, un espectáculo completo , pero generalmente lo jugaba de oído, y con una fiesta tan pequeña, la mayoría de sus trucos habituales no iban a funcionar. Ellie balbuceaba la mayor parte del tiempo, diciéndole que solo unos pocos de los niños que había invitado habían aparecido. Sin embargo, tenía muchas actividades planeadas, y Peter se contentó con seguirla.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaba. Ni siquiera lo pensó hasta que la madre de Ellie trajo bocadillos como una distracción, y luego apareció detrás de él con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento mucho. Te pagaré por las horas extra, y puedo cubrirte totalmente más tarde si quieres escapar ahora mientras está distraída."

Peter parpadeó en silencio por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros tímidamente. Tenía su teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su traje, sabía que zumbaría si tuviera que atender el negocio de Spider-Man. Honestamente, se estaba divirtiendo.

"Está bien. Ella es una gran niña, y realmente no tengo otro lugar donde deba estar esta tarde. Me estoy divirtiendo. Honestamente." Peter dijo, y ella levantó una ceja pero no dejó de sonreír.

“Si estás seguro. Solo lanza algún tipo de señal si cambias de opinión. Podemos fingir algún tipo de emergencia, sacarte sin romper ningún corazón, lo prometo." Su teléfono sonó, y lo sacó de sus bolsillos para mirarlo. “Bueno, si estás seguro de que te vas a quedar, hay pizza en camino. Eres bienvenido a quedarte todo lo que quieras. Su papá es el que compra, por lo que habrá demasiada de todas formas “.

Ellie se regreso entonces, con una caja de jugo en una mano y una gran sonrisa.

“Si te quedas para pizza puedes ver a Papi. Él va a estar muy feliz y muy celoso de que llegué a pasar todo el día contigo!” Luego, más callado y más conspirador: “Siempre está triste porque solo puede verte de noche. Él habla de ti, a veces."

Peter se tensó, pero su madre se inclinó.

“¡Esa es una gran idea, Ellie! Estoy seguro de que a tu papá le encantaría eso." Luego se volvió hacia Peter, haciendo contacto visual deliberado y puntiagudo. "Le avisaré cuando llegue aquí".

Peter trató de no dejar que lo que sea lo molestara.

Solo quedaba un niño para cuando regresó, y volvieron al juego de mesa. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y Peter sabía que tendría que irse pronto para poder patrullar.

Hubo fuertes pasos en el pasillo, y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. Ellie apareció con una sonrisa, y Peter estaba bastante seguro de que los juegos de mesa estaban listos para la noche.

"¡Papi está aquí!" Ellie gritó y salió corriendo. Peter asintió con la cabeza al niño sentado en silencio al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a guardar las piezas. Se tensó cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

"¡Oye! Feliz cumpleaños, señorita. ¿Qué han estado haciendo tú y Emily esta tarde?" Peter conocía esa voz. Respiró hondo y centrado, mientras terminaba de meter las piezas del juego en la caja, doblando el tablero en la parte superior.

"¡Papá, Spidey está aquí! ¡Te dije que vendría por mi cumpleaños, y lo hizo!" Dijo Ellie mientras Peter se levantaba, volviéndose hacia el niño que todavía estaba sentado en silencio, mirando a la mesa.

"¿Pizza, niño?" Él asintió, así que entraron juntos a la cocina. Ellie estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina, frente a una gran pila de cajas de pizza, pateando animadamente sus pies mientras le contaba a su papá sobre su día.

Y sí, definitivamente era Deadpool. En traje completo. Ellie anunció su entrada con un chillido, señalándolos y saludando. Ella empujó al lado de Deadpool, hasta que él se movió, haciendo espacio a su lado.

"¡Vamos Spidey, siéntate y podemos comer pizza!" Ella gritó. Deadpool lo miró de arriba abajo, lentamente, y Peter tragó saliva contra el temor que repentinamente había vuelto con él. Si alguien fuera a reconocerlo, y fuera lo suficientemente imbécil como para llamarlo, sería Wade Wilson. Dudaba que Deadpool fuera a sacarlo en público, con suerte, pero nunca iba a escuchar el final. Peter se sonrojó detrás de la máscara, pero no dejó que se notara. Este era un comportamiento típico.

“Ahora sí que estoy celoso, Ellie-Bellie. Nunca puedo pasar el rato con Spidey todo el día" Deadpool hizo un puchero, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la isla, cruzando los brazos e inclinando teatralmente una cadera. "¿Amas a Ellie más que a mí, Spider Babe?"

Ellie se rió de eso y Peter se relajó un poco. En cambio, ayudó al niño a aferrarse a su lado en la silla, porque no parecía entusiasmado por sentarse al lado de Deadpool, y Peter realmente no lo culpaba. Wade podría ser mucho.

"Está con nosotros, Ellie". Peter le susurró, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo. "Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, para ver si puedo distraerlo".

Peter sintió el ruido sordo de una no amenaza entrante el momento antes de que la mano aterrizara en su hombro. No se tensó, solo se dio la vuelta, tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. Este sería el momento en que la identidad secreta cuidadosamente guardada murió de muerte rápida. Wade iba a ser insufrible al respecto, pero... Peter estaba de acuerdo con eso, si era honesto. Si alguien tenía que averiguarlo, casi se alegraba de que fuera Wade.

Wade, que ahora estaba muy cerca de él, se inclinó para hablar casi directamente en su oído.

“Tengo que decirte, chico, que tienes un disfraz increíblemente preciso e impresionante . Realmente exacto. Lo lograste." Deadpool habló lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que nadie más pudiera escuchar, "Especialmente ese trasero . Y he estudiado ese trasero, y lo has clavado absolutamente, así que tengo que preguntarte ..."

Wade se inclinó aún más cerca, apretando un poco a Peter contra la pared. Se quedó relajado. Estaba acostumbrado a esta parte, solo esperando el punto donde Deadpool retrocedería y comenzaría a reírse. Era como un juego de pollo entre los dos, y Peter no había perdido ni una vez.

"Tengo que preguntar qué se necesitará para ... estar cerca y en persona, si me entiendes".

Peter se congeló, sintiendo el bajo retumbar de la voz de Wade en la base de su columna vertebral. Sí, coqueteaban y bromeaban de un lado a otro, pero generalmente Wade retrocedía en este punto. Hoy, parecía que no lo era, y Peter se sentía audaz, ya al borde de la adrenalina al reventar su identidad secreta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tan cerca que casi se tocaban, máscara por máscara, en una parodia de un beso.

"No sé, ¿qué se ofrece?" Ronroneó de vuelta, aunque salió menos sensual de lo que había imaginado en su cabeza.

Casi valió la pena, por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Deadpool. Dios, Peter deseaba tener su cámara en ese momento, para poder capturar esa expresión para la posteridad. Duró lo suficiente como para que Peter comenzara a caer en la preocupación porque por eso no había presionado antes, porque obviamente Wade estaba bromeando sobre todo el asunto. Nada de esto era serio, era exactamente lo que hizo Deadpool, y realmente no quería a Peter, quería presionar los botones de alguien.

Wade lo sacó de allí con unos pocos dedos debajo de la barbilla, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que se volvieran a encontrar.

“Bien, primero necesito que sepas que no estás obligado a hacer esto. Tú lo sabes." La voz de Wade todavía era suave, pero seria ahora, y Peter asintió. "No no no, necesito oírte decir que entiendes".

Peter comenzó a asentir de nuevo pero esta vez se contuvo.

"Lo entiendo. Entiendo."

Wade sonrió ante eso, amplio y brillante, y Peter no pudo evitar devolverlo.

"Bueno. Buen chico. Ahora, creo que la mejor opción sería un hotel. Ese es un buen terreno neutral. Estarás a salvo allí". Wade puso su mano sobre el hombro de Peter mientras hablaba, sin realmente sostenerlo en su lugar, solo tocarlo. Eso hizo que Peter se sintiera más ligero. “Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con una dirección, haré una reserva, tú vienes, nos divertimos un poco, tomamos caminos separados. Si ... si quieres repetir, podemos hablar después"

Peter asintió nuevamente, su propia mano se movió para agarrar a Wade por las ridículas tiras de katana que cruzaban su pecho, para acercarlo ahora . Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se lamió los labios y sonrió detrás de la máscara.

"Suena bien."

Era una sensación extraña e incómoda, usar el traje por tanto tiempo debajo de su ropa. Sin embargo, lo estaba cortando con fuerza, viniendo directamente de su pasantía, y no había podido encontrar un lugar discreto para cambiar entre allí y el hotel. Tendría que lidiar con eso si quería que esto funcionara. Y él realmente, realmente quería que esto funcionara.

Había esperado que el mensaje de texto llegara al teléfono que guardaba para las cosas de Spider-Man, un teléfono de mierda que había comprado y que se reponía con tarjetas telefónicas prepagas. Sin embargo, había llegado a su número honesto y real. Lo que significaba que Wade aún no había reunido todo. Que era…

Peter no estaba realmente tan aliviado, sinceramente. Ya había tenido el colapso nervioso de que Wade descubriera su identidad, y ya lo había superado. En realidad confiaba en Deadpool.

Sin embargo, aún le quedaba suficiente ansiedad para un buen colapso a la antigua cuando llegó al hotel. Se tambaleó frente al edificio, mirando la fachada, y casi siguió caminando. Wade no sabía cómo se veía detrás de la máscara, ¿probablemente? ¿Tal vez? —Así que aún podía escabullirse y fingir que no pasó nada.

Pero no pudo. No se lo perdonaría por eso.

El viaje en ascensor fue otra oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, ya que jugueteaba con las correas de su mochila, pero también se domino allí, así que cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación del hotel estaba lo más tranquilo posible.

Deadpool abrió la puerta al primer golpe, lo suficientemente rápido como para que la mano de Peter todavía estuviera flotando en el aire cerca de ella con incertidumbre. Y fue Deadpool quien abrió la puerta, mortalmente serio.

"¿Te perdiste, chico?" Preguntó, agradablemente, pero claramente no pretendía ser una invitación. Peter tragó contra el nudo en su garganta.

"No. No lo soy." Estaba seguro de esto, tan seguro como iba a estar. Deadpool lo estudió durante un largo momento, lo suficiente como para hacer que Peter se retorciera, antes de dar un paso atrás para dejar entrar a Peter.

Y Dios fue mucho más fácil cuando se puso la máscara, cuando se escondió detrás del disfraz, incluso cuando no tenía que ser Spider-Man. Sin embargo, Deadpool sonrió, lo que lo hizo un poco más fácil.

“No pensé que realmente aparecerías. Eres bastante valiente, espero que hayas investigado". Deadpool se apiñó cerca de él en el pequeño pasillo junto a la entrada e inclinó la cabeza de Peter hacia atrás con un dedo debajo de la barbilla. "No es la mejor idea del mundo, conocer a un extraño hombre mayor en un lugar apartado, podría ser una especie de psicópata extraño".

Su tono era lo suficientemente ligero como para que Peter le devolviera la sonrisa, relajándose en las bromas, se apartó y se adentró en la habitación. Posiblemente era el hotel más bonito en el que había estado.

“Hice mi investigación, y sé que sin duda eres una especie de psicópata, al menos de acuerdo a la Internet.” Peter dijo, y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro mientras se quitaba la mochila y se ponía a trabajar en los botones de su chaqueta. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que estaré bien. Soy el Hombre Araña."

Deadpool se echó a reír, un sonido de sorpresa que saltó e hizo que Peter se sintiera agradablemente cálido. Arrojó la chaqueta con la mochila y se desabrochó el botón que llevaba puesto para dejarla en la camisa del disfraz de Spider-Man debajo.

"Supongo que sí", dijo Deadpool, en algún lugar alrededor de las burlas, aunque se puso serio nuevamente. ¿Pero estás seguro de esto? Porque todavía puedes irte, ahora mismo. Te lo prometo, puedes irte y nunca volveré a molestarte"

Peter podía decir cuán serio hablaba de eso, absolutamente sincero, y era adorable. Peter hizo que se sintiera valiente, de repente y absolutamente seguro . Abrió el botón de sus pantalones de trabajo, deslizándolos hacia abajo para dejarlo con el disfraz, sin la máscara.

"Estoy seguro." Dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para tirar de Deadpool por las ridículas correas que cruzaban su uniforme hasta que se encontraban pecho contra pecho. “Y sí, estoy seguro de que estoy seguro. Soy un adulto, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones ".

Las manos de Deadpool se posaron en sus caderas como si estuvieran hechas para ir allí, y Peter se estremeció.

"Está bien chico, mientras estés seguro de que estás seguro de que estás seguro, te sostendré".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y empujó juguetonamente el centro de Deadpool, con cuidado de mantener su fuerza bajo control en caso de que esto no fuera una especie de artimaña elaborada por parte de Wade. En caso de que su identidad fuera realmente secreta. Sabía que ese secreto no duraría mucho más si lo hicieran, pero podría pretender mantener esa pequeña normalidad como una manta de seguridad en este momento.

“No, cambié de opinión. Ya no estoy de humor, mataste el humor". Sabía que su sonrisa desmentía la declaración, y sabía que Wade podía decirlo. "Supongo que voy a terminar mi tarea".

Sin embargo, Wade siguió sosteniendo sus caderas, llenando su espacio.

"Nop", Wade hizo estallar la P desagradablemente, aprovechando al máximo la diferencia de altura para enterrar su rostro enmascarado en el cabello de Peter. "Muy tarde ahora. Lo prometiste, y ahora eres mío. Al menos por el resto de la noche"

Peter inclinó la cabeza y se acurrucó en el cuello del traje de Wade.

"Puedo lidiar con eso", dijo Peter, mientras alcanzaba la costura en la parte inferior de la máscara de Wade, listo para levantarla. Wade dejó que metiera los dedos debajo del borde, que solo rozaran la piel del cuello de Wade antes de que los detuviera.

"Uh, ¿qué tal si hacemos esto con la máscara puesta?" Wade dijo, su tono en algún lugar apenas en el lado seguro de incómodo. “Quizás sería mejor si hiciéramos esto con la mayor cantidad de ropa posible. Y me refiero a mi ropa, pastel de Petey. Te quitas la ropa que quieras ". Divagó, el tono se desbordó hacia nervioso. “No es que no me guste el disfraz, porque he soñado con ese disfraz, del tipo travieso. Pero te pones cómodo. Tan cómodo como puedas estar, ¿sí?"

Peter hizo un puchero, pero no empujó. Esa fue una discusión que pudieron tener más tarde. Tenía que asegurarse de que todo salía bien, luego podría volver con una contraoferta la próxima vez, tal vez pieza por pieza.

Se quitó la parte superior de la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo. Se puso de pie por un momento, mientras Wade lo miraba con aprobación.

Peter levantó sus ojos hacia el espejo, mirando el reflejo de Wade. Se veía diferente así, como un depredador, como si quisiera comer a Peter vivo y Peter definitivamente lo dejaría. Peter casi deseaba su propia máscara, que sabía que estaba en el fondo de su mochila, pero estaba tan contento de estar fuera de ella en este momento. Wade no estaba mirando a Spider-Man así, simplemente el viejo y aburrido Peter Parker.

La sonrisa de Wade era aguda, algo cercana a un gruñido, pero lo suficientemente jovial alrededor de los bordes que lo hacía más cálido que aterrador.

“No me mires, gatita. Mírate a ti". Wade gruñó, su mano enguantada se curvó en la piel de la cadera de Peter lo suficientemente fuerte como para magullar. Peter hizo lo que le dijeron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más profundamente cuando se miró. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su boca estaba un poco abierta. Parecía mucho más destrozado de lo que creía que debería, aunque estaba casi tan destrozado como se sentía, así que era justo.

"Eso, eso mismo. Eso debería ser un crimen ". Wade se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando el cálido cuero y el spandex de su traje a lo largo de la espalda desnuda de Peter hasta que Peter pudo sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su piel. Se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

"No." La palabra fue acompañada por un endurecimiento del agarre de Wade sobre sus caderas, tirando de él más fuerte contra las caderas de Wade, sin realmente apretarlo, pero casi. “Mantén tus bonitos ojos abiertos, bebé. Necesito que me veas, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Peter asintió y curvó los dedos con cuidado sobre la manta debajo de él, solo para tener algo a lo que agarrarse. Los guantes de Wade estaban cálidos y ásperos contra la piel de sus caderas mientras deslizaba la parte inferior del traje hacia abajo, dejándolo apretado alrededor de las rodillas de Peter.

Era mucho, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, mirándose en el espejo, el rubor se oscureció mientras se estudiaba. No estaba prestando atención a Wade, por lo que saltó cuando sintió la piel desnuda de las manos de Wade contra su piel desnuda.

Wade palmeó sus dos mejillas, apretándolas y amasando por un momento antes de extenderlas. Wade dejó escapar un sonido que hizo que Peter se estremeciera, pero también hizo que su polla se contrajera, en algún lugar entre un gruñido y un gemido.

"Este culo. Dios, esto es lo que comenzó todo esto, Spidey. Este culo es una maldita obra de arte, bebé" Wade se inclinó y mordisqueó una de las mejillas de Peter, haciéndolo retorcerse. "Dios, las cosas que quiero hacerle a este trasero".

Peter se retorció un poco, abriendo la boca para poder contener un suspiro irregular. Wade lo miró a lo largo de la línea de su espalda, los labios curvados en la misma sonrisa depredadora de nuevo. Apartó las mejillas de Peter y sopló aire caliente sobre su agujero, y Peter no se molestó en tratar de contener el gemido.

“Dijiste que nunca has hecho esto antes. ¿Alguien te ha tocado así?" Wade preguntó, y Peter sacudió la cabeza. Wade empujó levemente pero firmemente contra su agujero con el pulgar, haciendo rodar la almohadilla a través del borde como si estuviera probando la madurez de una fruta.

"¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Alguna vez te has tocado aquí? ¿Quizás en la ducha, cuando estás todo cálido, húmedo y relajado? ¿Todo manchado de jabón?" Wade lo frotó suavemente, arriba y abajo, la textura áspera de su piel raspando sobre la piel sensible con solo sudor para facilitar el camino. Peter sacudió la cabeza, aunque ahora lo estaba pensando y sabía que eso se agregaría a su rutina en algún momento en el futuro cercano.

"¿En serio? "Wade sonaba sinceramente sorprendido, sin burlarse como lo había hecho antes, "¿en serio, Spidey? ¿Ni una sola vez? No voy a juzgar, lo prometo" Peter volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

"Yo ..." Se quedó sin aliento, "He pensado en ello. Sin embargo, nunca lo hice" Wade pareció decepcionado por un momento antes de volver a sonreír. Se veía más brillante que antes.

“Bueno, entonces supongo que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. No te preocupes bebé, yo te cuidaré". Wade le sonrió en el espejo antes de recostarse para morder más bruscamente la carne de la otra mejilla de Peter, lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar seguro de que habría un moretón en la mañana. "Te mostraré lo que te has estado perdiendo". Wade pronunció las palabras contra la piel de Peter, con los pulgares hundiéndose en la carne de sus mejillas para separarlas.

"Joder". Peter gimió a medias cuando Wade lamió una raya a través de su agujero, cálido y húmedo.

"¡Idioma!" Wade cantó contra su agujero, antes de zambullirse.

Peter nunca se había tocado allí, nada más que lo necesario para limpiarse, y la sensación era extraña, extraña y sorprendente .

Wade fue directamente allí, haciendo vergonzosamente ruidos húmedos obscenos mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre, alrededor y dentro del agujero de Peter. El agarre de Wade apenas mantuvo a Peter quieto contra el borde de la cómoda mientras se retorcía, persiguiendo la sensación.

Peter se detuvo y enterró la cara contra su hombro para amortiguar el ruido absolutamente mortificante que hizo contra su hombro. No fue muy efectivo, y Wade retrocedió lo suficiente como para darle una fuerte bofetada a una de las mejillas de Peter. No fue suficiente para herir realmente, pero aun así atrajo a Peter hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a Wade que se limpió la boca reluciente con el dorso de la mano, mirando directamente al alma de Peter a través del espejo.

"No, quiero escuchar cada pequeño ruido sucio que hagas, bebé". Wade gruñó, su mano acariciaba posesivamente la curva del culo de Peter. "Voy a trabajar duro para cada uno de ellos, y no los vas a retener, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a dejar que todos salgan. Para mi."

Wade deslizó sus dedos por el culo de Peter y, debajo, acunó sus bolas y las hizo rodar bruscamente en su palma húmeda. Peter se mordió el labio, cruel y rápido, y Wade apretó suavemente hasta que Peter dejó escapar el gemido que había estado tragando. Wade sonrió y lo besó suavemente, en la curva de su columna vertebral.

"Eso es, ese es mi buen chico". Wade ronroneó y Peter se mantuvo callado ante las palabras. "Eres tan bueno para mí, bebé". Wade siguió besos a lo largo del hueso del trasero de Peter, acariciando y acariciando la parte inferior de su espalda. Apoyó una mejilla en el costado, deslizando el pulgar hacia atrás a través del agujero de Peter, que ahora estaba suave, húmedo y abierto, y deslizó solo la punta hacia adentro.

Peter se tensó contra la intrusión, una reacción automática, y Wade le gruñó, un gruñido retumbante.

"No, no, buen chico, relájate para mí". Empujó la punta de su pulgar, gruesa y áspera, dentro de su agujero lentamente, luego volvió a salir, sin romper realmente el segundo anillo muscular. "Solo relájate para mí, bebé. Al principio se sentirá raro, pero confía en mí, va a mejorar".

Wade se inclinó hacia adelante, besando y mordisqueando la columna de Peter, con la boca todavía húmeda. Peter se relajó tanto como pudo. Se sentía raro, pero no estaba mal. Tragó saliva, jadeando mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la parte superior de la cómoda.

Wade retiró el pulgar, se echó hacia atrás y volvió a poner a Peter en posición vertical, suave pero con insistencia. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el labio inferior de Peter, y Peter se inclinó para mirarlo. No a su reflejo, sino a Wade, real, cálido y sólido detrás de él.

"Sí, quédate conmigo ahora, Spidey. Necesito que te quedes conmigo, bebé". Empujó suavemente el labio inferior de Peter, y Peter abrió la boca, deslizando su lengua alrededor de los dedos de Wade. Wade se mordió el labio.

"Joder, sí, eso es todo". Wade se adelantó y Peter sintió la longitud de él, su polla dura, a través del traje que todavía llevaba puesto. Lo frotó contra el trasero de Peter, y Peter lo quería . "Sí, moja mis dedos, bebé. Vamos a necesitar todo lo que podamos".

Peter trató de asentir, aunque no funcionó tan bien con la boca llena de dedos y la columna vertebral doblada como estaba, con el cuello torcido torpemente a un lado. Se conformó con correr su lengua contra ellos y ver los ojos de Wade oscurecerse de alguna manera, a pesar de que su máscara todavía cubría la mitad superior de su rostro, lo que no era justo.

"Dios, tu boca. La próxima vez, la próxima vez quizás te haga chuparme. Me encantaría ver esos labios envueltos alrededor de mi polla, joder, eres hermosa " . Él empujó sus dedos hacia atrás. lo suficiente como para que le hicieran cosquillas en la lengua, haciéndolo ahogarse un poco. Wade gimió, luego sacó los dedos y escupió todo lo que pudo con ellos. La cara de Peter estaba húmeda, la baba deslizándose por la barbilla y por el borde de los labios. Su boca se abrió por un momento.

"Por favor." Él mordió, alto y desesperado. "Wade, por favor ".

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero Wade parecía dispuesto a dárselo. Empujó un dedo mojado contra el agujero de Peter, empujando firmemente ahora, pero lentamente, hasta que se hundió dentro. Peter dejó escapar un gemido ante el sentimiento. Estaba apretado, y Wade fue lentamente, empujándolo hacia adelante y tirando hacia atrás, dejando que Peter se acostumbrara a sentirlo.

Peter retrocedió, queriendo más que solo uno, y Wade se rió oscuramente detrás de él.

"Lo sé, bebé. Voy a cuidar de ti, no te preocupes". Deslizó el dedo casi por completo antes de volver a introducirlo, junto con otro. Esta vez, el estiramiento fue más duro y casi le dolió, pero Peter se obligó a relajarse y dejarlos entrar. Wade ronroneó detrás de él, empujando ambos dedos hacia adelante más profundamente que antes.

"Sí, ¿te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta tener mis dedos dentro de ti, abriéndote?" Wade ronroneó las palabras, un gruñido bajo que se acumuló en el vientre de Peter, haciendo que su polla volviera a temblar donde colgaba en el aire. "Sí, apuesto a que sí. Sé que hay una puta allí en alguna parte, y voy a encontrarlo. Voy a encontrarlo y sacarlo".

Wade se retorció y separó los dedos, estirándolo aún más, y Peter jadeó ante la sensación, su cabeza ahora nublada. Se resistió contra ellos, queriéndolos más profundo, queriendo más.

"Por favor, Wade por favor " Peter gruñó las palabras, "Necesito ... necesito más, por favor". Wade empujó sus caderas contra Peter, rechinando su muslo mientras volvía a golpear sus dedos con fuerza. Escupió ruidosamente en el agujero de Peter, y estuvo cálido y húmedo por un momento antes de que Wade lo empujara dentro, junto con otro dedo.

"Lo sé, bebé. Sé que quieres más". Wade gruñó, "pero no voy a follarte hoy, no con mi polla. Solo con mis dedos".

Peter quería protestar, pero Wade retorció la muñeca y empujó hacia abajo dentro de él, y Peter se olvidó de eso porque se sintió fantástico.

"Te voy a follar con los dedos, te voy a estirar y hacer que te corras así". Wade gruñó, retorciendo los dedos hacia atrás para cepillar ese lugar, y Peter vio estrellas, sintió que su orgasmo aumentaba y se peleó contra la parte superior de la cómoda porque nunca en su vida había sentido algo así. Nunca se había corrido sin nada tocando su polla, pero iba a hacerlo.

"Te mostraré lo bueno que puede ser, lo bueno que puedo ser para ti porque has sido muy, muy bueno para mí hoy". Wade estaba moliendo su propia polla aún vestida contra la pierna de Peter nuevamente, sus dedos lo molestaban, golpeando el lugar por unos segundos, luego retrocediendo.

Peter gimió y retrocedió, aunque mantuvo su fuerza bajo control. "Quiero que pienses en esto. Quiero que te corras en mis dedos y pienses en esto".

Wade empujó hacia adentro, apretando los dedos sobre el lugar en el interior, y Peter vio blanco, cerró los ojos y entró, temblando y jadeando. Los dedos de Wade todavía estaban dentro de él cuando dejó de apretarse alrededor de ellos, retorciéndose y demasiado sensible. Luego los sacó, y Peter estaba vacío y frío.

Trató de abrirse paso, queriendo recuperar el contacto, pero su voz aún no funcionaba, así que salió como un gruñido gruñido. Sin embargo, Wade lo empujó hacia abajo, con una mano ancha en la parte baja de la espalda mientras buscaba algo, luego ... Oh.

La polla de Wade estaba tibia contra su trasero desnudo, caliente, húmeda y suave en la punta, y Peter quería girar y ver, pero Wade lo empujó firmemente, apretándose contra Peter por un momento. Lo ajustó, juntando los muslos de Peter, untando el semen de la parte delantera de la cómoda sobre ellos. Se metió en el medio y apoyó el pecho contra la espalda de Peter, el cuero y el spandex se pegaron a su piel sudorosa.

"Quiero que pienses en eso. Sobre cómo ... ah , qué bien se sintió". Wade jadeaba ahora, claramente cerca. Peter se retorció hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar sus embestidas. "Quiero que pienses en lo bien que se sintieron mis dedos dentro de ti". Peter jadeó, todavía mareado por el placer, y las palabras de Wade hicieron que su polla volviera a temblar.

"Sí, muy bien, Wade". Se quejó.

"Joder ", Wade tartamudeó, claramente cerca ahora, "Quiero que pienses en lo mejor que será, la próxima vez. Cuando yo ... yo, cuando te follo y te abras correctamente " .

Peter se aferró a la idea, casi de nuevo pero no del todo, todavía un poco cansado.

"Sí, por favor. Wade, lo quiero". Se quejó de nuevo.

Y eso fue todo, Wade se humedeció y lo calentó entre los muslos, con la cara enterrada contra el cuello de Peter con fuerza, los dientes apretados y jadeando en su hombro. Peter siguió rodando las caderas, mantuvo las piernas juntas hasta que Wade se quedó quieto y pesado.

Peter sonrió, somnoliento y cansado, sintiéndose muy parecido al gato que consiguió la crema. Se movió un poco, moviéndose lo suficiente como para poder retroceder torpemente y deslizar una mano sobre la cadera desnuda de Wade, torciendo el cuello para plantar un beso desordenado contra la parte superior de la máscara de Wade, que era lo único que podía alcanzar.

"Bueno." Wade retumbó, su voz áspera y jarabe dulce. "Está bien, el primer orden del día es limpiar, luego tomamos una siesta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Peter asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo en voz baja, y haciendo una mueca de dolor al enderezar la columna, agrietando la espalda con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Wade desapareció en el pequeño baño, luego regresó con un paño caliente. Peter se quitó los pantalones, contento una vez más de haber traído un traje viejo con él. Tendría que lavar eso en algún momento, estaba cubierto con sus fluidos mezclados, crujientes y asquerosos.

Wade lo limpió suavemente, y Peter se decepcionó al notar que se había arreglado su propio disfraz mientras estaba fuera, y no había absolutamente ninguna piel que volviera a aparecer.

Aun así, tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir, cuando Wade lo metió en la cama del hotel y se acurrucó contra su espalda. Peter se durmió con el brazo de Wade sobre su costado.

Peter estaba solo en la cama cuando se despertó, envuelto en suaves y limpias sábanas de hotel, y el cielo fuera de la ventana todavía era lo suficientemente claro en los bordes como para que no pudiera ser tan tarde todavía.

Estaba agradablemente dolorido, el tipo de dolor que se produjo después de un buen entrenamiento en lugar de una pelea. Era cálido y lánguido, y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la sensación antes de levantarse. Podrían hablar de eso ahora, ahora que lo habían dejado sobre la mesa. Wade había prometido una próxima vez, lo cual fue sorprendente, y Peter estaba en paz con dejar ir la identidad secreta. Estaría bien, él solo saldría y lo diría.

"¿Wade?" Llamó, alrededor de un bostezo, una media sonrisa ya en su rostro. Sin embargo, la habitación estaba quieta y silenciosa. Sin respuesta, sin movimiento, sin tarareos. Nunca había visto a Wade quieto y silencioso fuera de situaciones muy serias relacionadas con el trabajo de superhéroes.

Peter hizo un puchero y se estiró, crujiendo la espalda antes de ponerse de pie. Realmente no se había tomado el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor mucho antes, había estado preocupado, pero la habitación era definitivamente la mejor habitación de hotel en la que había estado antes. También era grande, una suite pequeña con zona de estar, minibar y cafetera.

Se acercó a la ventana y abrió la cortina para mirar la ciudad de abajo. Las luces apenas comenzaban a encenderse, y la vista familiar de la ciudad desde arriba era reconfortante pero extrañamente decepcionante desde aquí. Y ahora tenía frío.

Volvió a la entrada, el pequeño pasillo donde Wade lo había encontrado en la puerta, apretándolo contra la pared. El recuerdo hizo que Peter temblara y sonriera, recogiendo la ropa que había arrojado en todas direcciones. Le faltaba la camisa de vestir abotonada, no la vio en ningún lado, pero sí notó un sobre, acurrucado contra su mochila. Su nombre, no, el nombre Petey-Pie, estaba garabateado en el frente, y Peter sonrió con cariño mientras lo levantaba. Pasó los dedos por la tinta por un momento, simplemente apreciandola, antes de abrirlo.

Y casi lo deja caer. Era grueso, lleno de dinero. Como, más efectivo de lo que Peter había tenido en sus manos antes, en su mayoría billetes grandes pero nada más grande que 50. Había una nota escondida detrás de ella, en la papelería del hotel, y Peter la desdobló cuidadosamente.

Hola Petey-Pie! Me iré cuando te despiertes, tengo algo rápido que cuidar fuera de la ciudad. Sé que no hablamos sobre esto antes, sobre cosas de dinero, así que espero haber dejado suficiente. Si no, solo envíame un mensaje de texto, enviaré un poco más, o podemos resolverlo. Contáctame en una o dos semanas, volveré a la ciudad si quieres otra oportunidad. ¡Estuviste increíble, bebé! Eras perfecto!

Había un enjambre garabateado de Xs y Os debajo, junto con algunos corazones, y un garabato de lo que parecía Deadpool y Spider-Man montando un unicornio.

Peter se sentía más frío ahora, y un poco nauseabundo. Metió el sobre en su mochila con manos temblorosas y lo metió en el fondo de un cajón del escritorio tan pronto como llegó a casa.

No volvió a abrirlo.

Pasó cerca de un mes antes de que se cruzara con Deadpool nuevamente. Estaba haciendo el trabajo real de Spider-Man en ese momento, balanceándose por la ciudad al final de su patrulla. Acababa de regresar a casa, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse, pero las calles aún estaban oscuras y tranquilas. Tan tranquilo como puedes lograr en la ciudad.

Hubiera perdido el destello rojo en el callejón de abajo si no lo hubiera estado buscando. Si no lo hubiera estado buscando por semanas.

Wade le sonrió ampliamente por un momento cuando se dejó caer a su lado, luego volvió a mirar sus piernas obviamente rotas, de esa manera los haría sanar más rápido. Estaba recostado contra la pared, con el culo sobre el frío hormigón, escondido sobre todo detrás de un basurero afortunadamente vacío.

"¡Oye, Spidey!" La voz de Wade era brillante pero obviamente dolorida. "¿No ha pasado tu hora de dormir? No pensé que iba a encontrarme contigo tan tarde"

Peter lo observó atentamente, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que solucionara esto. Ya había planeado más de una docena de discursos, los ensayó en su cabeza mientras subía en metro a clase o mientras se balanceaba en patrulla. Ninguno de ellos venía a él ahora. Apretó los puños con frustración y se acercó.

"Deadpool ..." Peter dijo, plano y casi sombrío. Sabía en el momento en que habló que Wade podía decir que algo andaba mal porque se tensó y Peter se maldijo en silencio porque esto no estaba ayudando.

“Oye, Spidey, mira. Sea lo que sea que creas que he hecho, prometo que soy inocente. He estado fuera de la ciudad y en mi mejor comportamiento. Honesto ". Wade alzó las manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo: "He estado ocupado, hay mucho que hacer, pero prometo que nada de eso fue tan malo, y nadie resultó herido si realmente no lo merecía".

Peter hurgó para encontrar la carta, que había guardado en el pequeño bolsillo en la parte posterior del traje desde la semana en que la recibió. No sabía cómo explicarlo, así que pensó que eso podría ayudar. Al menos tendrían que hablar de eso, especialmente ahora que Wade realmente no podía escapar.

" Wade ". Peter extendió la carta y vio como el reconocimiento aparecía en el rostro de Wade. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus hombros se apretaron.

"Está bien, sí. Pues joder, me tienes allí. Yo hice eso. Sé que es espeluznante, y entiendo por qué no estás contento con eso, pero prometo que todo estuvo en su lugar. Todo consensuado, de verdad ". Wade sonaba aterrorizado, pero también contrito. “No lo volveré a hacer si te asusta, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, es un buen chico, muy dulce. Necesitaba el dinero, pero parecía estar interesado en ello".

Entonces Wade hizo una pausa, con los ojos más abiertos que antes y los hombros caídos.

"Oh. No le gustaba, ¿eh?" Luego, más silenciosamente, como si no fuera para Spider-Man, solo para él. “Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Que me jodan".

Wade volvió a mirar al suelo y parecía desconsolado. Peter sabía que tenía que arreglarlo, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo . Abrió la boca pero no salió nada, así que se agachó junto a Wade y lo apretó contra la pared. Wade no opuso resistencia, pero se preparó para lo que fuera que Peter iba a hacer, y eso dolió .

Entonces hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se quitó la máscara.

"Wade, vamos". Peter insistió, pero Wade todavía estaba recostado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, preparándose para un golpe. "Va a estar bien".

Era injusto ir tras la máscara de Wade, ahora mismo cuando no estaba luchando, pero Peter lo hizo de todos modos. Le quitó la máscara a Wade, porque quería mirar a Wade a los ojos cuando descubrió lo que necesitaba decir para arreglar esto.

Y, suponía, él también quería un beso. Presionó ambas palmas contra las mejillas de Wade, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante sobre el regazo de Wade. Tuvo cuidado de prepararse, por lo que no estaba poniendo peso sobre Wade, solo el contacto suficiente para poder sentirlo allí.

Peter cerró los ojos y lo besó. No tenía mucha experiencia, y Wade no lo había besado esa noche en el hotel, ni su boca, ni una sola vez, así que lo mantuvo casto y ligero. Esperaba que Wade pudiera sentir el calor en él, sentir que Peter no estaba enojado con él, y tampoco Spider-Man, y esto era algo que tal vez podrían tener.

Funcionó lo suficientemente bien porque Wade lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se echó hacia atrás. Peter sonrió y mantuvo las manos sobre la cara de Wade.

“Uh, hola Petey. Entonces, eso parecía más entusiasta de lo que esperaba ". Entonces Wade entrecerró los ojos. “Y oye , te vi balancearte aquí abajo. Ya sabes, vestirse como Spider-babe para las cosas diurnas y las cosas sexys nocturnas es una cosa, pero no creo que aprecie que te hagas pasar por él durante el crimen. Tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre eso"

Las manos de Wade estaban alrededor de su cintura, por lo que Peter solo sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de Wade, deleitándose con la capacidad de mirarlo a los ojos mientras su mente trabajaba. Tomó un momento

"Oh. Oh, mierda" Wade dijo, callado y asombrado. "No. No, realmente eres Spider-Man. Eres Spider-Man y eres Petey-Pie"

Peter se echó a reír, un sonido tranquilo y alegre, cuando la tensión se desvaneció de su cuerpo.

"Oh por Dios, en realidad me acosté con Spider-Man". Wade sonó silenciosamente asombrado por la comprensión, y Peter acarició su nariz contra el costado de la cara de Wade, sonriendo ampliamente y sin importarle que casi seguramente se veía tonto ahora mismo.

"Nop". agregó la P desagradablemente, "Pero prometiste que me tomarías la próxima vez. Y lo he estado esperando todo un mes. Estoy empezando a impacientarme"


End file.
